Here in your arms
by LADY LOLITA SCARLET
Summary: Grimmjow and Ichigo have been in a relation for a time now and it s when Ichigo started to think about the future of their relation. Will it end? will it continue? will anybody accept it? Rated M for sexual content. Please review and let me know what you think about it... Let me know if you love it if it so,so. I REALLY hope you like it.


_**Author´s note: so here´s my second Grimmichifanfic. I really hope you enjoy it. I want to know your guys opinion, please, please review and let me know if you want me to continue with it.**_

 _I was listening Mind by Jack U when I came with the idea_

Say my name, I wanna hear you call

Hold me close, I wanna feel your heart

I'm in a cold sweat and I want you bad

Now you got me all in my head, like damn

 _ **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR THE SONG**_

I was sitting in my bed waiting for him, it's been four days since the last time I saw him and I took that time to think about what we were doing, so I made up my mind and I decided that we couldn't be together. I really took into consideration all the options, but I really don't think that our relationship has any chances to survive. It was too dangerous, I was not afraid for me, but I was kind of afraid of what can happen to him, I felt a pain in my heart I don't want him dead. I never thought that much about the future but I know that sooner or later this war with Aizen will end and then… what will happen to us? If we lose my family, my friends the people who I care and love will be in danger, dead most likely and If we win I honestly don't think that anybody will be fine with the fact that I´m dating an

Arrancar, not that I care what they think I care about what they´ll do, I know Grimmjow if he is attacked he´ll fight back and I won't be just looking I´ll definitely help him that could be the beginning of a new war the substitute Shinigami and his necessity to get fucked by a hollow war, I laugh at that sounds like a horrible movie title. And what about if before the war is over someone kills him? I know he's strong but I don't know what the soul society can do I know there're some really strong captains or Aizen can Kill him if he finds out about us, and what will I do? Besides kill Aizen, how will I feel if he's not longer alive? I'll love if this was only sex, but it was not, at first we just fucked and honestly I knew it was wrong but fuck it felt so good, and then he stayed some nights and we had that pillow talk, we found out the besides the fact that I'm a soul reaper and his an Arrancar we weren't that different, we have fun because there were a lot of things he didn't know about the world of living that see him getting surprised by things as normal as soda cans or coffee was kind of cute, not that he was an idiot. So I started to miss him, when he didn't come and I found myself daydreaming about him, I tried to denied those feelings all in vain, he was also treating me differently but at the end of the day it didn't matter because we´ll never be able to have a normal relation, not that I can, taking into consideration what I am, but at least someone who I could be with without hiding. My mind was a complete and total mess so as my heart I was so in love with that asshole I can't even believe myself I'm in love with Grimmjow Jaegarjaques the SextaEspada! And because of that maybe if we separate he´ll be better, we'll be better. I'll forget him and we can stay like nothing happened, yes that's what I'll do.

I hear a sound in my window and I know it's him, he enters the room without asking and he goes straight to me he kisses me with passion, I want to fight him because I know it's wrong but it's been a long time without feeling his lips, I put my arms around his neck and we fall in bed, he is on top of me.

"Grimm" I moan into the kiss

"Ichigo I missed you "he says with a husky voice.

His voice, his hands all over me, making me forget about was I supposed to say, told him that this is wrong and we need to stop, he hugged me tightly and I do it as well, I want to keep this moment forever I want to forget about everything I want to pretend that him is just some guy that I meet, that I'm not a soul reaper that all the fighting belongs to bad dreams, to nightmares, I feel burning tears attempting to escape from my eyes.

"Grimm¨ I call him he looks at me and he sees the tears in my eyes. ¨What is it Ichigo are you crying?¨ He asks surprised, I´m not the crying type and he had never seen me this vulnerable, I honestly hate it, it makes me look weak, and I'm not weak at all, I push him and sit up, I think he´s gonna make fun of me, but he doesn´t he just keeps looking at me with that surprised look on his face

"Grimm we can't do this anymore" I say to him avoiding to look him in the eyes, in his beautiful blue eyes

"What ya´ talkin' about?"He asked but hell he knows

¨you know what I mean, this is wrong, we can't continue to pretend that this is gonna work, let´s face it¨

Grimmjow grins at the comment and looks out of the window he looks at me "Are you afraid of what your little friends may think? He suddenly asks "because that's not the Kurosaki I know I stay in silence for a while ¨if they found what? It's not your fucking friends' business I sigh at this; it's not that easy I standup turned my back at him "I'm a soul reaper you are an Arrancar, the sex was good I won't deny it but everything else, you staying, we acting like we actually..."

I can't continue he's hugging me from behind his arms around my waist "Like we actually what?"He asks and he kisses my neck. "Grimmjow this was a mistake you and me, and I have to admit it. What we did was just in the heat of the moment I was just a horny teen and you´re hot and we fucked and that was it, nothing else so I think it's time for you to leave and for you to get it, it's over we're not fucking "

I lie to him because it was more than that, the time we spent together has nothing to do with the heat of the moment we spend time together because we like being together, he stayed quiet just holding me I don't want him to let me go because I think I'll fall he released, I feel something burning and aching inside of me, I feel tears in my eyes I have my head down he stands in front of me I don't want to look at him.

"That's what you want Ichigo?"

Hell no, I want to be with you moron but we can't. I think to myself

"Answer me fuck!"He's upset "This is what you want Ichigo, you want me to fucking leave?"

I stay quiet, please Grimm stop I want to say but nothing is coming out.

"Look at me Ichiberry" his voice is soft and he lifts my chin I try to not look him in the eyes "that's what you want? After all, you did to me you want to leave me?"He lets me go. "cuz I think you're lying"

I don't know what he means. What did I do to him?

"Grimmjow... This was never real"

"Fuck Kurosaki that was your plan to defeat me? Cuz it didn't work I want to fucking Kill you know more than before"

Ok things are not going the way I thought, but it'll be better if he thinks that. I guess he's gonna grab Pantera and then will fight gonna have a fight. But he doesn't he throws me to the bed and he leans against me. "Look me in the eyes Kurosaki; don't ever look down on me. I fucking hate you " he's angry but he's also hurt I never thought that I can hurt him with words. I can't help it my tears are flowing I put my hand in his bone mask.

"Grimm" I whisper

"Fuck you" he says and kisses me hard I'm surprised but I react to the kiss I wrap my arms around his neck I feel his tongue exploring my mouth and I hold him tight I moan into the kiss

"So tell me this is bullshit" he says with a husky voice and kisses my neck I can't fight him I can't fight the pleasure that I'm feeling.

"Ask me to leave now" he says sucking my neck trying to make me a hickey he loves to mark me. I wrap my legs around his waist he's touching me under my shirt he's playing with my nipples

"Grimm "I moan softly

"That's right baby, say my name I want to hear ya" he's now trailing his fingers through my chest and he reaches my jeans he unbuttoned them and caresses my cock he takes my jeans off along with my boxers and he starts sucking my cock I bite my hand I'm breathing heavily he continues to suck he has it all in his mouth and I'm moaning and groaning and panting and I know he loves it, I know I'm about to come.

"Grimm, I'm ah!"

I try to remove him but he stays and I release it all in his mouth he swallows it and he kisses me hard I can feel my taste in his mouth that always make me horny.

"Ichi" he moans. He smirks at me, and enters his fingers in my mouth and kisses my neck again I lick his fingers coating them with a generous amount of saliva, he takes his fingers out of my mouth, he covers my mouth with his and I fell the first finger inside of me, I´m breathing hard and I want more, then the second and the third.

¨Tell me what ya want me to do to ya Ichi berry¨

¨Fuck me hard¨ I say to him without a doubt

¨I´m gonna fuck ya so hard that ya gonna you be able to stands for days ¨

He enters his cock all the way I jerked and scream at the feeling, he starts pounding hard and I become a mess beneath him, is incredible how I can be a totally different person when I´m with him, at first I was kind of scare that he can make my body react in such a way, I though he can definitely take advantage of it and kill me, but that wasn't Grimm´s style if he would kill me he´ll do it in a fair fight.

¨Fuck berry, fuck¨ he says, he´s moaning like me and I love it, I love to know that I´m not the only one, that I can also make Grimmjow loses it. I'm in a bliss of pleasure, his sweat, his scent, his groans the sounds of my moans I feel like I'm in another dimension one that exists only when I'm holding to Grimmjow, one that only exist when we´re together, I know I won't last long and with one hand I´m staring to stroke my cock but he removes my hand and do it for me.

¨say my name Ichigo I wanna hear ya¨

¨Grimm I let escape with a moan at the same moment that I come He thrusts even harder; I know he´s about to come

¨Ichigo! ¨he moans I feel when he releases inside of me and I love the feeling of the warm liquid filling me. We stayed like that for a few minutes until we catch our breaths I really love everything about him, every moment with him, because I don't know when it can be the last one. He rolls off me and lies next to me.

¨ya want me to leave then? ¨he said pulling me to his chest I can feel his hearth beat I won't like to be anywhere else in this word that in his arms right now.

¨what´s wrong babe? ¨he asks kissing my hair and caressing my shoulder with his thumb.

¨Everything. Us. Do you really want to be with me? ¨ I asked I never ask him this type of things

¨Yes you make me feel something else besides anger, besides

bloodlust, you make me feel alive and I know I´m dead I know I'm an Arrancar and you´re a soul reaper and I don't give two fucks about it, you´re mine since the first time I saw ya on the battlefield I knew you were mine¨

I lift my head and lean on him

¨but you try to kill me¨

¨Hollows are not good with emotions I want to devour you that way you´ll become a part of me¨

¨and now you still want to eat me? ¨ He smirks at me

¨I already have¨

I glare at him

¨I don't need to you´re already a part of me¨ he kisses me.

I don't know what I'm gonna do but I'm not leaving Grimmjow he´s also a part of me know, I make myself comfortable in his arms I'm already feeling sleepy

¨I want you to stay ¨I say softly

¨I´m not going anywhere Ichigo¨

 _ **So that was it, let me know if you want more.**_


End file.
